Let me have your heart
by bubblesz
Summary: *Bella Swan is 1 of the youngest successful females in america. She is brought to work side by side with Edward. They bump heads & realize the hate between them was never hate. Bella's past comes up & she doesn't know if she can let Edward have her heart.
1. Single

***---- Well updates, I like Sundays or Saturdays. It depends. I hope you enjoy. Maybe the beginning is a little slow. But hang in there. This is a story you won't want to pass up.**

**Bella**

My new Sergio Rossi heels clicked as I made my way into the building of Everyday Magazine Inc. There were a couple eyes on me, but I barely paid attention. I looked good and felt good. As I stepped into the elevator my brief case hit a leg.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry."

I apologized over my shoulder to a girl with blonde hair. She was standing next to another woman with glasses and glossy dark hair.

"It's fine."

A few seconds went by until the blond spoke again.

"I'm Jessica Stanley by the way and this is Angela Weber."

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you a temp?" Angela asked.

I turned around fully and Jessica gasped.

"I'm-"

"Isabella Swan!" She shrieked.

Angela stood confused.

"Tell me you know who she is Ang!?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. . ." She shook her head slowly.

I laughed lightly.

"Angela! She was on the top 100 successful list! Isabella Swan 26 years of age, hometown is Phoenix, Arizona and she's our new CBO!"

I smiled and Angela's mouth made the shape of a small "o"

"I thought Edward was our CBO?"

"He is, and so am I." I finally spoke.

"She's just as lucky as you Jess."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Jessica is Mr. Cullen's Secretary."

I cocked an eye brow silently asking for her to continue.

"Oh come on!? He's only like the most beautiful sex god you have ever seen!"

Edward Cullen, I heard of him of course, in the corporate world you could not miss hearing his name. But I worked in Phoenix and moved to Seattle just two weeks ago. I didn't have time to research this guy. If he's as good as they say he is, I'll be fine without the extra homework.

"Oh! Yeah. . ." I pretended to remember, I didn't want to talk about what he looked like, so I changed the topic.

"What's your position Angela?"

"I'm Emmett Cullen's Secretary." Her answer was quiet.

"Married?" I asked hearing the disappointment in her voice

"Yeah, and she's gorgeous."

The elevator finally stopped at the 23rd floor.

"Oh, and just so you know, Edward is not always the friendliest. He has to warm up to you, or you basically just stay out of his way." Angela warned me.

"Well, we're going to be working together, so I guess staying out of his way is out of the question right?"

I stepped out of the elevator and we began to go our separate ways.

"Oh, um Isabella?" Jessica called.

I stopped and turned around.

"Maybe we can do lunch, you know since your new?"

"I'd like that Jessica."

I continued to walk towards the biggest office on this floor. The door read Carlisle Cullen, C.E.O. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and platinum blonde haired Carlisle Cullen sat at his desk. Looking over papers with his brows furrowed.

"Ms. Swan." He stood up and walked over to shake my hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am so glad you will be joining us."

"I am too Mr. Cullen." He motioned for me to sit down as he did and I followed.

"Ms. Swan, I know there is normally only one Chief Brand Officer but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have you apart of this company. As you know my family is all throughout the work place. My wife Esme is our graphic designer, My daughter Alice is our fashion editor, my son Emmett is our Chief Financial officer and my other son Edward is our other Chief Brand Officer."

I nodded taking everything in.

"I am delighted to work here and that you have accepted me. I intend to do my very best for the company."

As soon s I finished my statement there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Dad I brought you some coffee-"

Before me was a big muscular male. He had curly dark brown hair and deep dimples and deep blue eyes..

"Emmett this is Isabella Swan." He walked over and shook my hand with a firm grip. Then set his father's coffee cup on his desk.

At that moment Mr. Cullen's phone rang and asked to be excused.

"Emmett will you show Ms. Swan her office? I have to take this."

"Sure." He replied.

I stood up and followed him out the door.

"So, the famous Isabella Swan, to what honor do we deserve your presence at this fine establishment?"

"I needed to get away. Somewhere new." My answer was a little curt.

I knew my past would be brought up, asked about but that doesn't mean I had to tell them, it was depressing, no one needed those thoughts wondering through their heads.

"This is your office Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected. He raised his eyebrows.

I took in the office space. It was nice, roomy and comfortable. There was a mahogany desk with a matching bookshelf on the opposite end. The chair was brown leather and it was looking for my ass to sit in it. I set my brief case down and granted the chair's wishes.

Emmett took the seat in front of the desk.

"So Bella and I was wondering your 26, why are you single?"

"Emmett, how old are you?"

"Thirty."

"The same reason why you are thirty years old and married."

He was surprised by my answer.

"Kids?"

"One on the way."

"Lucky woman. What's her name?"

"Rosalie. She's a mechanic and owns her own garage."

"Does she still sign her maiden name attached to yours?

He nodded dumbfounded.

"Ahh...I see. I like her already."

He brought his leg up to his knee and put his hand under her chin.

"What's to like? You know three things about her."

"Rosalie…Your wife? has her own garage. When I'm sure she could have easily received a job here from Everyday correct? She is also pregnant with your child, and signs her maiden too. If you two were to ever divorce and god forbid I'm not wishing that upon you, She would be just fine. She has her own business, which means making her own money, signs her original last name so it will be easy to take off yours and when she has your offspring, she will take everything you have, including the dog."

I wasn't taken back by the look Emmett gave me. It was mixed with confusion, shock, fascination and maybe even worry?

"I didn't mean to scare you, I was-"

"I see why you're single now."

That hurt. It stung, but I didn't let it show. I clenched my jaw shut and let my eyes avert to my desk.

"You may leave now, Mr. Cullen."

Without looking up I saw out of my peripheral that he stood up and headed for the door.

"Mr. Cullen is my father." And he closed the door behind him.

***---Ahhh reviews make Edward be introduced faster. Also, any volunteers for a beta.? =]**


	2. Judge

***----Sadly no reviews, but I'll keep writing for the hell of it. I have nothing better to do & I would like these characters to develop. I wish I had homework. What kind of kid wishes for that? Anyways, I hope you like and thank you for reading. & I don't own the characters. But you knew that right?**

**Edward**

I stepped into the building of my fellow employment, just like I did everyday. But today was not like everyday. Today, Isabella Swan will be working as the other CBO. She was supposed to be one of the best and Carlisle said we should be happy to have her. But to be the best comes extra. I figure she's a bitch. Someone who knows they are the best. She can be the best, at being CBO of course. But when Carlisle steps down from his position as C.E.O, I'll be next in line.

"Dude!" a voice boomed.

I knew that voice from out of anywhere. I turned around and my older brother Emmett stood by the small pastry cart licking his fingers.

I nodded and he made his way over to me.

"Edward man, she's a total bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Is- I mean Bella Swan, Beautiful, but she's a bitch dude."

Ahh, so I was correct about the bitch part.

But her looks? Every time I googled her in images nothing but childhood pictures showed up, and a lot can change from when your 7 years old.

We both stepped into the elevator, but we aren't alone. I gave Emmett a look signaling that we couldn't continue the conversation. If anyone heard me already bad mouthing the new executive, I would have to hear from Carlisle.

We reached our floor and stepped off. I winked at my secretary Jessica which caused her to giggle and continued towards my office. The empty office next to mine was now occupied by Ms. Swan I presume, her name was on the door, and the door was close, looks like I wouldn't be meeting her anytime soon, and I wasn't to upset about that. My morning isn't usually filled with bitchyness.

Emmett made sure the door was shut firmly and sat down before he spoke.

He stared at me while I turned on my computer.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I can't believe someone like that is working here!"

He was upset, what could the woman have done to make Emmett look like he wanted to cry?

"She can't be that bad, she must have stepped on your balls, what did she say?"

"She basically told me Rosalie has her 'way out' figured out."

Rosalie. Now that was a bitch. I love my sister in law. I really do. But if, Rosalie wasn't the most stuck up, nagging, spoiled, rude, smart ass I knew.

"Explain."

He told me about her having her own garage, her maiden named attached and the pregnancy. When he was done all I could do was laugh.

"What the fuck!? That shit is far from funny Edward."

I kept laughing, I almost close to tears. He was upset because a woman other than Rosalie wasn't intimidated by his build. I might just like her already.

"Prick." He stormed out of my office. I had a memo typed up by Jessica for me that I had to get started on, so I wasn't really pressed about Emmett's temper.

I finished all of my reports and look over's before noon, in time for lunch. My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, Tanya is on line one." Jessica's tone was clipped.

"Thank you Jessica." I let my voice leak smoothness. I heard her sigh into the receiver and a smirk appeared on my face.

A beep sounded and I was connected with the blond beauty.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Good afternoon, Tanya."

"I was thinking lunch maybe?"

"I finished up my morning reports, so sure. Where did you have in mind?"

"How about Rondo's? I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good, see you in a few."

"Edward, stop talking to me like this is a business lunch."

I ran my hand through my messy hair and was silent.

"Tanya, don't start…"

"Don't make me start."

Then a dial tone was produced on her end.

Tanya Denali has been my…girlfriend? For more than 2 years now. Still the same old shit with her though. She claims she loves me and wants to have a life, but I'm not sure that's what I want. We argue too much, she's self-absorbed, and does too much. The bright side was that she was great in bed and she was a model. So it's not like I was dating a nobody.

I put my computer on stand by and packed up a few things, locked my office and headed towards the lobby.

Jessica was still sitting at her desk as I strolled to her and leaned over to her.

"Lunch plans, Ms. Stanley?"

"Um, yes, you?" She smiled nervously.

"With Tanya."

"I figured." She muttered. I quickly flashed my crooked smile and began to rise. She hated Tanya. When she first became my secretary she wouldn't forward her calls to me or tell me about any messages she had left. Tanya got whiff of that shit and Carlisle, her and I had a big meeting about her childish acts. She wanted to be the one on my arm when I went out; she wanted to be the one who I went out to lunch with. But that shit would never happen. She wasn't my type. Although I didn't believe Tanya was either, Jessica was too young. She was 23 and I was 28. I even had reconsidered not bedding her, but the way she kept throwing herself at me, I couldn't refuse. But that's the only type of relationship we had besides the professional one at the company.

"Well, have a nice lunch." She said as she seen me taking off.

"You too." I called over my shoulder.

**Bella**

"Are you ready Jessica?" I asked coming out of my office, placing my purse on my shoulder.

"Yeah. . ." her voice sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. . ." I was about to push when Angela rounded the corner.

"Hey, Isabella you just missed the sex god." She whispered giggling.

I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll end up meeting him later. Where are we going?"

"Let's just drive and see what comes up, I don't know what I'm in the mood for." Angela answered.

Jessica was quiet and Angela noticed too but didn't say anything.

"Well, I don't know any places around her so lead the way!"

Jessica ad Angela grabbed their things and we headed towards the parking lot, and they hopped into Angela's little green Honda. It only took us about ten minutes until we decided on a small Italian restaurant.

We walked in and the sign asked us to seat ourselves, and that we did.

"Okay, Jess what's bugging you?" Angela said with a hint of annoyance.

"He's going out to lunch with Tanya…AGAIN."

Angela rolled her eyes. "That's his GIRLFRIEND. What do you expect?"

"Am I missing something?" I asked interrupting. I hated that I was clueless and left out of the conversation.

A tall waitress came over and asked to take our orders. I just had what the other two were having. I wanted this waitress to go away so I could find out everything I seemed to be missing.

"Edward. He's having lunch with his girlfriend Tanya Denali."

"The Model!?" I asked surprised.

"Yes…" Jessica groaned.

"So why are you upset?"

She didn't answer. No one said anything. Then it clicked in my head.

"Awww no, Jessica, tell me you didn't."

She threw her head into her hands and began rubbing her eyes.

"She did." Angela said.

The waitress brought our food which was simple pasta recipes.

"Jessica, you should know boss and employee relationships NEVER work." I scolded.

"Well, sorry Isabella, that everyone isn't high and successful in the business world. We don't know the dos and don'ts."

"You don't need to have my position to know that, its common sense."

"Okay, okay, okay…" Angela stopped us from having a heated conversation.

"So what are you going to do?" she continued.

"I don't know."

"The guy can't be that great looking or that great in bed."

"Isabella, he is! Oh god, he is!"

"I didn't tell you guys to call me Bella did I? Isabella is too . . . professional, and old."

I laughed and they did too.

Angela was telling me about Jessica's first day at the company until she accidently knocked her coke on my black Giorgio Armani suit.

"Shit, I am so sorry Bella."

"Its fine, its fine I'll just go get some napkins."

I stood up trying to brush the liquid off, then stood at a counter and asked the waitress for some napkins.

I rubbed my skirt again and my elbow hit someone.

"Excuse me." I said politely.

"It's alright." A deep voice said.

When I looked at him, he had to be the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

He had golden messy hair, that you just wanted to touch, it looked so soft, and a straight jaw that you wanted to cup with your hand, then his memorizing emerald eyes were captivating. He leaned on the counter with such a smooth demeanor and the slight stubble on his face made him look edgy.

I didn't want to stare so I looked down at my skirt again.

"Here you are ma'am" The waitress handed me the napkins.

"Thank you."

"Is that an Armani suit?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Cost me a bit. It was the last one in the store."

"Wow, I'd have to save my whole pay check for three years to afford something like that."

I noticed the beautiful man was listening to our conversation but I didn't mind.

"And those shoes! Those shoes are hot!" I couldn't help but slightly blush at the young girl.

"Thank you." I smiled.

She nodded before getting back to a table that needed her assistance.

"So, you have quite the fan there huh?" the man asked.

"She's a female, she likes clothes, I can't blame her."

"You can usually tell a lot about a person from the way they dressed."

I looked him up in down and he too had on an Armani suit. He looked like he just stepped out of a magazine.

"Really?"

"Yes, but most of the time, the person is a charlatan."

"What?"

"A charlatan, a fraud, an imposter, a fake, a swindler a-"

"I know what it means." I said sternly.

Was this GQ model trying to insinuate that I was any of those things? That just pissed me off.

"How would you know such a . . . quintessence?" He raised his eyebrows.

"They try to use words they think no one knows, but they themselves just learned them yesterday."

My jaw dropped. He was doing exactly what I predicted before. What an ass hole. I graduated from Stanford University with honors and I have no reason to look up words for the hell of it. Excuse me for having a very wide vocabulary! He, himself probably didn't know what quintessence meant.

"Well, if you're done being a smart ass and trying to insult me I would like to go and finish my lunch thank you."

"You know, your actually a good looking woman, not exactly charming but someone could over look that, but nice clothes doesn't always make the person, stop trying to be someone your not."

"How do YOU know what I am or not?"

"I don't."

"Then stop judging me, you don't know the first thing about me. I guarantee you aren't on my status and you never will be, look at you, yeah your pulchritudinous also, but with those kind of looks, I doubt there are any brains under that pretty bronze top of yours."

"Who's judging now?"

I huffed a breath, turned on my hell and returned to my table.

"Bella who were you talking to?" Jessica asked.

"I don't even know some jerk." I sat with a pout.

"We tried to see his face but you stood so tall with your superwoman stance." Angela joked.

I didn't laugh and just glanced at the clock. That random guy blew my whole afternoon. I thank God I don't have to see him ever again. This brings me back to realize I had to get back to work and meet my partner hoping and praying he was nothing like the douche I met here.

***---So what do YOU think is going to happen next.? Well Thank you for reading please review. =)**


	3. Playing with Fire

***----Well, still no reviews but I like to write. So but will still go on. Thank you for reading once again.**

**Bella**

I was seated at my desk sorting through papers when my phone's intercom went off.

"Ms. Swan can I see you in my office please?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I'll be right in." I buzzed back.

Being C.E.O was a very busy job, what would he need to waste time talking to me for? I began to walk down the hall towards his office and my mind drifted back to my afternoon lunch. That stranger's words echoed in my head. I was no imposter. I loved what I did and I was good at it. I am a highly educated woman who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_Yeah, let's go with that._

I knocked twice on Mr. Cullen's door and his soft voice told me to come in.

"Ms. Swan take a seat, I want to formally introduce you to Edward, he will be here in one moment."

Great. I can't take two assholes in one day. If you didn't count Emmett's reaction when we last conversed. But I don't blame him. I made a mental note to apologize later.

A knock came from behind me and Mr. Cullen proceeded to give them permission to enter.

"Ms. Swan this is my son and C.B.O of Everyday, Edward."

I turned around to shake the gentlemen's hand and my face read horror. The same bronzed haired stranger from the restaurant stood in front of me with a sly grin on his beautiful face.

He reached his hand out for me to shake.

I regained my composure and shook it, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you...asshole." I said loud enough for him to hear me but for Mr. Cullen not to.

He coughed while pulling his hand back.

"Well, why don't you two get better acquainted in Ms. Swan's office? I have some meetings to attend."

I elevated from my seat and continued to my office, conscious of Edward on my heels.

As I sat in my leather chair, he brought one leg up on the chair opposite from me and rested his hip on the arm rest.

"If you're going to sit in here, at least have the decorum to do it right, hence the foot in the chair."

He smirked. He fucking smirked at me.

"Ms. Swan, we are comfortable enough to use first names right?"

"No. Ms. Swan to you."

"Well, Ms. Swan Edward is fine with me and I think we got off to a bad start don't you?"

He wanted to play. Two can play that game.

"Yes, I do. If you weren't being an audacious, pompous dick, we would be on good terms wouldn't we?"

His eyes widened at my statement.

"Ms. Swan, I don't know you very well, but I doubt with that attitude, and you're trying vocabulary, that you will make it far at this company. You-"

"Edward, Make it far? I'm making 6 figures a year, single and loving it. I don't plan on moving up anytime soon or anywhere at all. I'm content, happy even. I am where I want to be. But, I'm getting the impression that you don't want to be CBO for the rest of your life?"

He was silent. For the second time today my brain put two and two together.

"You…you want to be CEO when Mr. Cullen steps down huh?" I narrowed my eyes.

He stiffened and was still silent.

_Bingo. Weak spot Swan. You're a genius._

"Well, I guess I could work towards being CEO also."

"He'll never give it to you; this is a family owned business. That position has my name on it."

His eyes no longer held the playfulness in them. I was playing with fire and I knew it.

"What you don't know about me Edward is that I work hard for what I want. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't good at what I do. If I were you, I would be worried."

"I'll convince Carlisle you aren't right for the job."

"I'll call my recent employer to give me a good, no a great ass reference."

"I'll lie."

"Whoa Edward, pretty low isn't it? What can you say? I'm an n innocent girl who grew up in phoenix with her divorced parents. You have no ammunition."

"I'll look you up; I'm bound to find to find something."

Absolute horror filled my thoughts. I move to get away from that shit. If he looks me up, the move will have been for nothing and I'll have to start packing again. The alarm didn't show on my face But, I looked down anyways to hide the blood that rushed to my cheeks. After 3 seconds of gaining my composure, I brought out my biggest weapon.

"So you'll lie? You would destroy my career for your own?"

"So be it." He motioned his hand out in front on him.

"Then I would have no problem destroying yours."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Two words. Jessica. Stanley." I held up two fingers to accent my comment.

He blanched.

_You did it again Swan._

I brought a pen up to my mouth and leaned back in my chair.

"Pretty girl isn't she? Let's say somehow your father found out about that little affair that you are having or even had. What do you suppose would happen? Hmmm? Or if your beautiful girlfriend Tanya found out? You don't want don't mess with me Cullen. I can be VERY dangerous. Now get your comely ass out of my office."

_Check mate._

He stared, his expression read disbelief. I would be damned if I let this arrogant motherfucker think I was unworthy of my position.

He stood up abruptly and left. His pride was hurt, his ego was hurt, his dick probably hurt. But it brought a smile to my face knowing, I was responsible for it.

**Edward**

I fumed as I walked to my office. Emmett caught me in the hallway and I shot him a death glance.

"Uh-oh someone met Bel-laaaa" he sang.

I snapped out of my anger for a second.

"Why are you calling her Bella?"

"That's what she prefers."

I shook my head not caring.

One thing she had said when we met in her office was that she WAS dangerous. She had taken me by utter surprise. I walked in her office expecting to get her confused and intimidated by my arrogance, impertinence, and possibly even my charm. She wasn't having any of it. She was going to try and be C.E.O for the hell of it? To prove she was capable? She can't do this to me. I thought by scaring her with talking to Carlisle would work. It didn't. Then I finally resulted to saying I would lie. I saw the slight uneasiness in her eyes, but it quickly faded away, when she knew she had something on my ass. That bitch Jessica runs her damn mouth too much. I could never play dirty with Ms. Swan. She was like…the female version of me? I ended up in Emmett's office and took a seat in front of him.

I sighed.

"She knows about Jessica…What am I going to do?"

"Get your ass back in there and show her you are Edward Cullen."

His words motivated me. I quickly sat up and emreged in Ms. swan's office.

"Yes, Edward?" her tone oozed annoyance.

"Ms. Swan, I would like to propose a deal to you."

"I'm listening." at that moment she turned her full attention towards me.

"Keep my affairs on the hush level and forget about being C.E.O"

She laughed. A cute bell like laugh.

"and what am I getting out of the deal?"

"I'll do most of the work."

"Oh-no. I am quite competent to do my own work."

"What do you want from me then?"

"Don't look me up, keep your rudeness at your house and Bring me a skinny cinnamon dolce latte, EVERY morning. Unitl I say stop."

"Deal."

She smiled.

I leaned over and shook her hand. It was soft, small and warm.

This woman is going to be the death of me.

***---Please review please? Now the good stuff is about to start. =) I like Bella. She's sassy. I got tired of innocent, knows nothing about boys Bella. Although the original is always the best.**


	4. Epiphany

***---Thank you to Blou97 for being my first reviewer.!!! I appreciate it greatly. Now on with our story now.!**

**Bella**

_6 months._

6 months at Everyday Magazine Company. 6 months of meetings, reports and conference calls. 6 months of seeing Edward's beautiful ass everyday with my latte in his hand. Life was good.

I had just reached my floor when Edward stepped out of the elevator next to me. I gave him a sly grin. The latte was firmly in his left hand as I expected it to be.

"Good morning Bella."

"Edward." I nodded.

Through the past months we have actually grown to be friends I guess? We laughed and talked and we even had lunch together in my office once. I figured we could both be on a first name basis now.

"Your latte." He handed me my beverage.

"Oh, Edward you are so kind."I batted my eyes playfully.

"Well, you know me." He chuckled.

Edward walked ahead of me to his office and I was trailing behind to mine until Jessica spoke.

"Bella?"

"Hey, how's it going?"

Jessica and Angela on the other hand were closer friends. We ate lunch together most of the time, whether we went out or brought something in. We knew most these about each other, but they never asked about my life before now and I was thankful for that.

"Good, good, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, go ahead."

"Well, I um. . ."

I sensed her uneasiness and suggested we go into my office.

I sat my belongings down and she sat across from my desk nervously toying with her hands. Silence soon became the object of attention in the room.

"Um, Jessica?"

"Oh,. . . are you. . .are you seeing Edward?"

I looked at her in shock and began laughing.

"Honestly?"

Her forehead creased with worry.

"No! Jess! How could you think something like that?" I still had a fit of giggles in me.

"Well, he just brings you a coffee or whatever every morning and-"

"Jessica, we are just co-workers, nothing more. I assure you that. You're not sleeping with him ANYMORE right?"

"Right, right. I took your advice."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Shoot! Mr. Cullen wanted to see you and Edward at 10:30 in his office."

"Great…"

"Thanks for not chopping my head off."

"No problem, well its 9:30, now I should probably make these calls before I go meet with them."

"Okay." And she slipped out my office swiftly.

What the hell did he want to see us for? I haven't had a meeting with that man since I began working here. I haven't done anything wrong, actually I was doing a pretty well if I do say so myself.

My phone rang just as I was in thought and I answered it.

"Hello, Isabella Swan's office."

"Hello, Ms. Swan, This is Esme Cullen."

"Well, good morning Mrs. Cullen, how are you?"

I never got the pleasure of meeting Mr. Cullen's wife. But I hear great things about her and was confused about why she was calling me.

"I can't get through to anyone and I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Could you tell Carlisle that Jasper Whitlock has cancelled, I don't know how much money this will cost the company but I' sure he can figure something out?"

I was in a complete muddle. Who is Jasper Whitlock and why is he so important to the company?

"Sure."

"Thank you so much, Bella. I am so glad you are at the company now. Bye-Bye."

How did she know to call me Bella? I hung up and stared bewildered at the phone. Esme Cullen makes me want to be on my P's and Q's at all times.

At 10:16 I was done with all of my morning business and I was dreading the meeting Mr. Cullen had scheduled. I began to slowly tap my pen on the desk when Edward barged in.

He started to pace and run his hands through his wild hair.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" he asked semi-frantic.

I sat back and folded my hands across my stomach, my face expressionless.

"No, I haven't got a clue. Why are you so worked up?"

"How can you be so…CALM?" He almost shouted.

I smiled.

"Did you-? Did you fucking snitch?"

I took a deep breath, no longer amused by his over theatrical worry.

"I'm appalled that you think I would totally deter from our deal. Have you been doing what you're supposed to be doing Edward?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just wondering because if you've been on top of your shit, then you wouldn't be in here, now would you?"

I glanced at the clock again and it was 10:26.

"We should get going now, shouldn't we? Wouldn't want to be late."

Edward narrowed his eyes and followed me out the door.

When we reached his father's office, he knocked twice.

"Edward breathe. You'll be fine." I whispered.

"You don't know that."

"Sure, I do. We're partners. If I'm fine, you'll be fine."

Mr. Cullen opened the door and motioned for us to sit down. He sat behind his desk and removed his glasses.

"Mr. Cullen before we start, your wife called and-"

"I know, Ms. Swan. That's what this whole meeting is about."

"My mom called, YOU?" Edward said incredulously.

I nodded.

"This whole magazine is about everyday lives. It has everything, from movie reviews, to job listings, celebrity gossip, teen talks, home and garden and a taste of the business world. June has always been our busiest month, as well as other competing magazines. Jasper has cancelled."

"What!? Why!?" Edward asked.

"He's still overseas."

''Excuse me, gentlemen? Who is Jasper?" I had to ask, this guy was a big deal and I was in the dark.

"Jasper is a good friend of the family's. He is one of Edward's closest friends. Also, an actor who is in Haiti right now contributing to the earth quake disaster and can't make it for the photo shoot for the cover of the magazine."

"What are we going to do? This means the issue won't come out this month and we'll lose…millions." Edward whispered the last word.

I slouched in my seat. What would we do? Mr. Cullen rubbed his temples and Edward kept his head down.

"Mr. Cullen, can we call Emmett in here? We need to know how much we are losing." I suggested.

He gently pressed his intercom button requesting Emmett into the room.

In 2 minutes flat Emmett entered the office.

We filled him in on the dilemma and he used Mr. Cullen's computer to tally up the losses.

"17.8 million."

It felt like time had stopped. If we lost that much money, we would no longer be the leading magazine and would have no chance of catching up.

The room was still and I had an epiphany.

_This is why you are so good at what you do._

"Put Edward and Emmett on the Cover." I spoke aloud.

The three men's head popped up.

"Here me out. Put Emmett and Edward on the cover as a battle between brothers. Who will be the next CEO?"

"I like it." Mr. Cullen smiled widely.

"Emmett has no training in having that position what so ever. No one will ever believe that. " Edward sneered.

But I quickly came to the conclusion that Edward didn't like the idea of any competition fake or not.

"We can use Bella." Emmett suggested.

"WHAT!?" Edward and I yelled.

"Listen, this will be perfect. It will be like battle of the sexes. Everyone knows this is a family company, and for Bella just to have only been here half of a year and she is eligible for CEO will have readers on the edge of their seats! They'll be looking forward to the next issue!"

"Emmett son, I knew I had you around for a reason." Mr. Cullen clasped his shoulder half-serious and half joking..

"Great, let's get to work." Mr. Cullen clapped his hands.

"Dad, you can't be serious."

I was stunned, and if I was stunned. Edward was pissed.

Mr. Cullen ignored him and dialed a number. When he pressed the speaker button a voice I heard not too long ago sounded.

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart, we have a solution."

"Oh good, Carlisle, I was worried."

Mr. Cullen explained Emmett's proposal to his wife and she was no where near hesitant to agree.

"Edward, Isabella, Clear your schedules for the rest of the day, you will be going to the photo shoot in less than an hour and you will be interviewed after that."

I nodded and Edward made no movement.

"Dad, can I speak with you…alone?" That was the first thing Edward said after Mr. Cullen made his phone call.

"Sure, son."

Emmett and I hastily left and closed the door behind us.

For the 6 months I've been here Emmett and I have actually become friends too. He made me laugh and even showed me Rosalie and his twin girls Rose and Lily. I thought the names were cute and a perfect fit.

Emmett and I had the same idea, because neither one of us moved from the office door. We leaned over and listened quietly.

"Edward, why are you being so childish about this?" Mr. Cullen said irritated.

"Everyone knows I'm supposed to be CEO! You're just going to let some woman come in here and take that from me!?"

"No one said that I was actually considering her."

"Well the people will think that!" he shouted.

"Lower your voice, and so what? It doesn't matter what the people think. Do the cover and the interview that's all I ask."

"I'm not doing that shit. That position has my name on it and I refuse to let some cavalier wannabe-"

"That's enough. If this is how you're going to behave about things then maybe you don't deserve my position. You have to learn to make sacrifices for the company and stop thinking abut your damn self Edward. In all actuality, I might consider her. She has been nothing but and asset and it will do some good to have a woman in charge for once."

"Dad-"

"End of discussion. You're dismissed."

"But-"

"Get out of my office Edward."

I didn't know how to feel about what was just said. Emmett and I ran to my office and tried to sit casually.

Edward walked in second later and huffed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I was just leaving." Emmett laughed.

When no one was in sight and we were secure in my own office Edward took a deep breath.

He stood there with his lean body on the wall. When his emerald eyes met mine, then looked distressed. Defeated even. Edward and I might not be best friends but he is a good person under that beautiful exterior. I made it on my own for the time that I have been here, but he set and example for me. He made me want to be even better.

"Edward…I don't want to be CEO."

His face did not change.

"I want to do my best at this company just like any other person would. You are the best person for the position, but your want for it is destroying your chances of getting it. You-"

"Bella, you don't know shit about me."

I raised my eyebrows. I usually would keep my cool. Maybe respond with a smart comment and have him squander, but the tone in his voice was hurtful. For him to insinuate that I didn't know anything about him…at all.

"I don't know shit bout you Edward?" I stood up and made my way in front of him.

"I know you are very fucking sensitive when it comes to CEO. I know you only eat lunch with your model girlfriend twice a week. I know you barley even look at Jessica anymore. I know you run your hands through your hair when you're anxious or upset. I know you don't like coffee, I know you like to work in your office with the door open-"

"If you work on this floor you would know those things about me. Don't you think? Everyone knows those things about me." Now his voice dripped harsh sarcasm.

I was becoming even more agitated by the second. If I named the personal things I knew about him. Would he think I was a psycho stalker or something? No. I was just very observant. Would he think I was just a fellow employee who fawned over him? As much as Jessica is a friend to me, I am not her. But he must know that, as bitchy as I act. I cared.

"I know you wear Clive Christian cologne everyday…" I said quietly.

His head was down and he snapped it up slowly.

"I know you hook your iPod up to your car when your about to leave for the day, I know you read when your done with your morning affairs, I know you take two deep breaths when your about to go to a business meeting, I know your favorite band is Paramore and you don't care what anyone says about that. I know you hate t-mobile, I know when you laugh your eyes become a lighter green and I know your pretty damn good at what you do!"

He didn't speak, just stared.

"Before you say I stalk you or something. You sometimes park your car near mines and we leave about the same time, and you know you leave your door open so I see you reading, I hear Jessica call you about Tanya being on the line, so that's how I know about lunch. Jessica is my friend so of course she complains about you not paying her any attention anymore. I just figured you didn't like coffee, I never see you drinking it, and I have business meetings with you so that speaks for itself. The whole CEO thing and the running the hand through the hair thing just coincide together, you always talk about how shitty your cell service is and when you laugh…"

He moved me closer to me and I could just sense he was about to go off. I braced myself for it. I never let my guard down for a man, after what happened in Phoenix, until now. What was Edward Cullen doing to me?

"What about me being pretty damn good at my job?" he whispered only inches from my face.

I blinked slowly and looked up to meet his eyes and then it happened.

_He kissed me._

_***----Review.? Please. I'm begging. I'm not too proud to do it. Good.? Bad.? I don't care. Ideas are welcomed.**_


	5. Photo Shoot

***---Thank you reviewers.!! To anon. Great minds think alike! Thank you for your kindness. **

**Bella**

_He kissed me._

I can't explain the spurge of electricity that I felt. His soft lips met mine with such urgency and care. Out of my normality, I was reacting before thinking. I was kissing him back. We fit so well together. My body felt as if it needed this. I knew I WANTED this. My fingers weaved through his hair and he pushed me back and propped me on top of my desk.

Our kisses became more and more frantic. I was starting to believe his body felt the same way as mine. His warm palm cupped my neck and his other hand cupped my hip.

I don't know what came over me but I reflexively pushed him back as hard as I could.

He didn't move, but he was confused. His eyes searched my face and came to an understanding.

He moved closer to me but slowly.

I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and rested his forehead against mine.

The small gesture was so affectionate; I couldn't help but lean into him.

"Me too." I breathed.

"This is not right."

"We should go." I jumped down, brushed of my skirt and grabbed my purse.

I quickly left my office, not caring if it was locked or not and there was nothing in there that couldn't be replaced.

"Bella!" Edward called after me.

I ignored him.

"Bella!" He finally caught up with me and gently tugged at my elbow.

"We need to talk about what just happened." He whispered sharply.

"No, we don't, it was nothing. I have a job that I plan on keeping Edward."

I snatched my elbow back and waked into the elevator leaving Edward to stand completely dumbfounded.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming before the doors closed. I was a fool. In less than 5 seconds I put everything on the line. Everything I had worked for. This new life I started away from Phoenix, My job, my reputation.

_It was just a kiss._

That's what I continue to tell myself. I began to quickly wipe away my tears. But what I felt had me question myself. I didn't want to stop. Oh God, I'm like Jessica.

I hurried out of the building to my small Audi TT Roadster with my head down in shame. Not willing to face the facts of what I was truly feeling about that kiss.

**Edward**

_She was crying. _

She was crying because I kissed her.

I made my way towards the door running my hands through my hair. When I realized that Bella was right about my habit, I stopped abruptly.

Did she feel what I felt behind that kiss? It was wrong, but it felt so, so _right_. I saw Bella's Audi was gone when I made it to the parking lot.

I felt like an ass for putting her in such an uncomfortable position.

I drove to the Crown Plaza Hotel for the shoot. Knowing my mother and sister would be waiting for me.

And so would Bella.

I still couldn't fathom what made me kiss her. Was it the way her words ignited a fire in me? Or the simple way her nose crinkled when she was upset? I knew I wanted to do it again.

_But SHE didn't._

I was in a daze while giving the valet my keys to my new silver Lexus and making it to the 17th floor.

As soon as I stepped out the elevator my sister Alice bum-rushed me.

"Mom! He's here!" she yelled and began pulling me down the hall. Alice had grown out her short cut and now it was really long, but her small frame and height remained the same.

"Thank god, someone came up with this idea. Where have you been? Isabella arrived 20 minutes ago."

"Bella also drives an Audi." I inferred.

She raised her eyebrows and kept walking.

"We have to get you into wardrobe, then we'll take the shots and later you have to get interviewed."

"I think I know the process Alice, I'm not retarded."

We walked into a room with brown painted walls. Racks of clothes were everywhere. There was also a big vanity mirror and a couch.

"No you are not dear brother, but you do have a tendency to over analyze things, now put this on and keep the top buttons un done. I'll do your hair and make-up next."

"Don't you hire people to do what you're doing?"

"Yes, but that would take time wouldn't it? And time is not on our side."

After putting on my clothes, Alice finished my hair and make-up and we walked into another room with green walls, with cameras back drops and lamps scattered around. There were also about 15 people moving around chaotically.

Bella walked in seconds after me, and we just stared at each other. She had on a black suit that showed her curves beautifully. I wanted to punch all the camera workers who were ogling her.

"Hey…"

"Um, hi." She replied uneasily.

"Okay, okay, Hi, Isabella, I'm Esme Cullen nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry it's rushed like this, but you are well aware of the situation we are in."

She just smiled sweetly at my mother, who was yelling and moving all over the place.

"I need that light over here gentlemen!" My mother Esme was always the calm one of our family. But she knew when to get things done. She just went back to her original dark brown hair like my sister's. She had been sporting a caramel color for 15 years.

"Edward? Isabella?" She motioned for us to join her in front of the camera.

"This is Jack Meoff-"

I snorted at his name. Bella turned to look at me and she began smiling into a fit of giggles.

My mother was completely confused.

Bella was the first one to regain her composure.

"Hello, Mr. Meoff." She shook his hand and he didn't say a word.

I greeted him as well, but without words, afraid of what I might say.

"Okay, Okay! Everyone we are about to start!" She once more.

The first shot was simple. We were in our black suits smiling and standing.

We followed my mother instructions and she moved on to the next pose. There were bright lights everywhere on this one. I was pretending to show Bella the ropes. I was careful not to touch her.

The next one was bell and I sitting down and we had to pretend to arm wrestle. This was tough. I was GOING to have to touch her. We were going to have to make eye contact for several minutes. There was hesitation, when my mother told us what to do.

"Come on? What are you guys doing?"

She sat down at the same time as me. We dejectedly looked up at each other. I held out my arm first. Bella just stared at it.

"Isabella? Honey? We have to shoot here." My mother politely hastened her.

She took a deep breath and clasped my hand in hers. The surge of electricity was back. I can tell she felt it too. The camera was taking its shots but I didn't notice my attention was on the beautiful woman in front of me. Her eyes didn't read sadness like I saw back at the office, when she was crying. They had a mixture of confusion and determination in them. What did that mean? What was she thinking?

"Alright! Last frame!" The photographer yelled. The camera clicked and we let go of each other. My hand lingered a little longer, but I don't think she noticed.

"Okay guys, um this will be the last shot with this outfit. Same table just lean over and look motivated. That shouldn't be a problem for you Eddie." My mom smiled at me.

I leaned over the table and Bella didn't seem any more hesitant than she did last time. We looked at one another again; those same big brown eyes read the same thing. Yet, a little softer. When we finished, the last pose Alice rushed me off the set and drug me to the room I dressed in before.

"Edward, why do you and Isabella act so funny around each other?" She asked

"We don't" I tied my tie.

She sensed that I wanted her to drop it, so she did.

When we arrived back in the brown room Bella stood with a sexy purple dress, that did wonders for her body, much better than the suit. I quickly shot those thoughts out of my head. She wasn't thinking anything about me, so why should I give her a second thought?

We finished the magazine shoot about an hour later. My mother and sister were grateful and they expressed their gratitude by asking to treat us to a late lunch. We denied and decided to go back to work. "It's 2:24, can you be back her around 6 for the interviews?" We nodded and headed off into our separate directions.

**Bella**

The magazine photo shoot was menacing. I hated every second, but loved every moment of it. Edward looked stunning in the suits he was administered. When we touched it was like nothing I felt before. I wanted to touch him again. I can't help what I am feeling, I know that. I know I want more. I know I want to kiss him again, but I also know that I love myself more than that feeling and I will not risk everything I have for it. Edward probably never had to work for a damn thing, unlike me. I didn't know what I was going to do about the feeling, maybe push it away deep inside me so it can never show its ugly face again.

I needed a coffee. I came on the nest exit to find a small coffee shop and spend sometime alone.

When I entered I just sat. I sat and stared out the window. I've only known this man for 6 months. We were indeed friends. That kiss came out of nowhere, I was ordinary Bella Swan. What can I possibly feel for him? A small school girl crush?

"Can I get you something?"

A tall blonde, with deep blue eyes stood in front of me with a small pad. She was beautiful, model beautiful, and very familiar looking. I looked at her name tag which read Rosalie. Rosalie!

"Your Emmett's wife!" I said surprised. I sounded like a complete idiot. Her eyebrows furrowed in, and she put her hands on her hips.

"And how the hell would you know that?" Her tone made my skin crawl. Pictures really did her no justice.

"No, no, no I work with Emmett; I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Edward is my partner."

Her face softened immediately.

"Oh, I am so sorry. He has mentioned you. Says you're quite the comedian." She smirked.

"Not, at all. Now witty? Maybe." We laughed.

"What can I get you? On your lunch break?" She asked.

"Just a small coffee and no actually we had a conflict at the company today."

She turned to look around. There were only 4 people here, so she sat.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

It was nice that Emmett's wife was generally concerned for her husband's, well family's jobs. I saw no consequences in telling her what happened. She IS apart of the family.

"Our cover, Jasper Whitlock cancelled."

"Jazz Cancelled?"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry nickname the family calls him. Alice made it up. "

"Oh, Basically Edward and I are going to be on the cover as "who will be the next CEO?'"

"Woooooow, I know Edward was pissed."

She didn't know the half of it.

"Emmett showed me your girls, they are beautiful."

She beamed.

"Thank you! I just took some new ones!" she pulled out her wallets and spread some pictures of them.

"Do you have any kids?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm not even married. I actually don't even have any family here."

"Really? You must have friends here."

"Besides the ones I met at work? Nope."

"Wow, Bella."

She showed me one where Edward was holding Rose. He looked happy. The way he held that child made my insides warm. I smiled, a sad smile.

When I looked up, Rosalie was staring at me.

"Spill." She commanded putting the pictures away.

"What? Pardon?"

"Tell me about you and my brother in law, you looked upset when you first came in anyways."

I gave her a laugh that I couldn't even fool myself with.

"There is nothing going on between Edward and me."

"Bullshit Bella, you work for Everyday, you are one of the heads on the exec board. We are practically family. You can tell me."

I stared at her. She was serious. There is a slight eagerness inside me that wants to tell her. I want to confide in someone. I want someone to tell me that these feelings are okay. That this school girl crush will go away. It can't be Jessica; I'd look like a hypocrite to her. I can't be Angela, she wouldn't tell me what she really thought about it and it just can't be Rosalie.

"Skip that Coffee, I'm fine and thank you Rosalie, but it's nothing."

"Are you sure? If you want to talk. Here."

She wrote it on the pad she had in her hand and slipped it to me. I took it, out politeness. Knowing I wouldn't need it.

"Thanks."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I hate Tanya, just in case something is going on between you and Edward."

She flashed her white teeth at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

Then I stood up and walked out the coffee shop to my car.

I can talk to Edward about this. He is the cause of it all. He can tell me to give it up, that it's nothing and I have not a chance. But is that what I really want to hear? He kissed me of course. He could be feeling the same way. He'd tell me it's all futile and to get back to work…or he could tell me he was in the same state. He couldn't stop thinking about that one kiss. How his lips felt against mine. How he felt that electricity when we touched. How we could manage a relationship and keep our business lives separate, that I wouldn't be risking everything. He could . . . and I had a good feeling he would.

I arrived back at my office building at 3:18, when I stepped out the elevator Jessica and Angela were hovered by her desk.

"Bella!" Jessica waved over.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"We heard there was a scandal and the company could lose millions! What is up with that?" Angela said overexcited.

"Calm down, Jasper Whitlock was going to be on the cover for the June issue and he cancelled so they thought they were going to have to hold it back for a month therefore we lose millions but they found an alternate cover, so we will be fine."

"Who is it? Please tell me not that disgusting slut Tanya." Jessica hissed.

I chuckled.

"No actually, it's Edward…and me."

Both of their faces read shock.

"How the hell did that happen!?"

"Jessica, Bella is not a sight for sore eyes and we all know YOU know Mr. Cullen isn't."

Jessica cut her eyes at Angela, and she winked back.

I explained to them my old idea and then Emmett's new idea. They smile and congratulated me and I strolled to the back, and headed straight to Edward's office. I knocked and he told me to come in.

He was sitting behind his desk and Tanya Denali was sitting right across from him. Surprise, surprise Bella girl.

"Ms. Swan! Tanya was just leaving."

_Ms. Swan? So I'm Ms. Swan now?_

My heart dropped.

"That's alright, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a guest."

"Ohhh, so you're Ms. Swan, I'm Tanya Denali, Edward's-"

"I know who you are." I smiled a tight smile.

"Oh okay, I heard you two are going to be on the cover of Everyday. I hope they did something to your hair."

I touched my long brown hair that touched the middle of my back.

"I mean it's a nice length, and it looks to have beautiful texture, but its . . . flat, some color or something would fix that. Only reason I know is because I'm…you know…me! When your hair is flat you look plain."

"So you're saying I look...plain?" a small amount of anger rose in me.

"Well…yeah."

"Oooookay, ladies. Ms. Swan would like to speak with me, Tanya so I'll see you later."

"It's fine. I'll leave."

I didn't look at him again, when I left.

I was beyond embarrassed. How could I be so stupid to think Edward Cullen would actually...I didn't even want to finish the thought. I was the newest female around here. He was just looking to get a new piece of ass. He stopped calling me Bella. I was leaving again. I was upset and confused. I told Jessica I was leaving for the day, and was in my car in seconds. I couldn't contain the small tears that flowed. This was twice in one day I have cried! What is wrong with me!? This is not the Bella I know! I left her when I left phoenix. I pulled out a piece of paper and started up my car. Then pulled out my phone.

"Rosalie? Are you still at work? Can we talk?"

***----I've been gone for so long. I'm sorry. Review please. Tell me what I need. Good? Bad?**


	6. Interview

***---I forgot to tell you that I have links on my profile, to this story. =] so far only four reviewers but let's keep going shall we?**

**Edward**

Shit.

People may think Edward Cullen is who you respect, who you want to be in life. But I always find someway to fuck shit up.

Shit.

Tanya just sat across from me picking at her nails.

"What the fuck was that Tanya?"

Her head snapped up and she glared.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I was only telling the girl-"

"She is not a girl, she is a woman, she is my co-worker, and most importantly she is my PARTNER! You can't talk to her that way, anyone for that matter. I understand your profession, but you DON'T do your own hair nor are you trained to be giving out advice like that. Especially LIKE THAT."

"Oh, sorry baby, but what are we doing this weekend?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Tanya you have to leave."

"Edward, I know you're not upset because of what I said to that girl." Her tone unbelieving.

"Tanya. . ."

"Edward."

"You have one more time to call her that girl."

She huffed.

"Sorry. But where's that slut Jessica? I need a coffee."

She looked around.

My eyes opened up in shock.

I didn't have any words for my girlfriend. My girlfriend of two years, I knew how she was and how she behaved but she never acted as such. I needed to think. I need her to leave.

"We can set up dinner tonight."

"Fine."

"Liam pier at 9."

She nodded and stood up.

I wasn't hugging her or kissing her goodbye and I knew she picked up my hint that I wasn't going to.

"Bye sweetie."

I gave a small wave and she left her sticky candy smell behind.

"Shit."

**Bella**

I was sitting in the back of the coffee shop staring at my hands.

Rosalie just leaned back in her chair.

I told her everything that has occurred recently. I was so comfortable talking to her I almost confided in her my past in Phoenix.

She was a great listener. She didn't judge and if she did, she didn't let it read on her face.

My eyes were puffy, red and swollen.

I was crying because I didn't know who I was anymore or what my purpose was.

If I could let such a small kiss make me feel things I shouldn't, and ruin what I have worked for, then I can let almost anything do that. How long would I be able to keep this façade up? Could I be single forever?

"You need to talk to Edward Bella."

"I know."

And those were the only words we shared, before I left.

Andrea Lurry, Mr. Cullen and I were waiting on Edward for the interview, he was already ten minutes late, and there was an awkward silence between the three of us.

"He should be here any minute." Mr. Cullen assured us.

He had the same nervous habit as his son.

Whenever I was looking Andrea she seemed to be staring, it was nerve wrecking actually. I wanted to think, get my thoughts in order, but I couldn't with her big eyes fixed on me.

Finally Edward flew through the door mumbling his apologies of his tardiness.

His chair sat right next to mine and I could smell his expensive cologne.

"Okay, I'm happy you both are here and even more excited to meet you."

"Same here." I responded.

Edward simply nodded.

She turned her recorder on and got straight to business.

Mr. Cullen sat quietly in his seat and listened.

"Edward what did you think when you first met Isabella?"

I didn't look at him. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to hear his answer.

"I thought . . . that she was an intelligent asset to the company."

I chuckled sarcastically, internally. His answer was professional. He was careful not to let any emotions leak from it.

"And Isabella, same question to you about Edward."

I cleared my throat.

"I thought that I should be lucky working with some like Edward. I admire him and I was sure that he could bring my level of expertise up a notch."

She nodded her head and continued.

"Are you two friends?"

Before I could answer Edward intervened.

"Yes."

"One of you will get the position or course; do you two think you will remain friends after the selection is chosen?"

"Hopefully. . ., we both are adults. I don't see why not." He answered again.

"Isabella, everyone knows about Edward and his accomplishments, where comes from and his upbringing, we don't know any of that about you. I even googled you and nothing comes up but your name, no childhood affairs, no pictures, nothing."

My breath hitched. What does this have to do with CEO? I didn't know what to say.

Edward sensed my panic.

"I did the same actually Andrea. The only thing that is important is supposed to be her name right?-"he laughed.

"I mean she was employee of the year at her previous company, she tackled on severe marketing tasks that I myself would have trouble with."

"You are right Edward, Why do you want to be CEO?"

"I want to be CEO, not only to keep the company under my family's name but I know how to work with Everyday's team to keep our magazine at number one."

"Isabella? Same question."

I was still stunned at how Edward diverted that last question for me.

"Umm, I would like to be CEO, because there needs to be a woman in charge. Everything would smoother and more professional with me in that position. I don't doubt Edward's capability; I believe with my skills at problem solving there won't be anything to worry about."

"Now to become more personal, we all would like to know who the real Edward and Isabella are right?"

"Are you both single?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Well that sucks for the ladies and a green light for the guys huh?"

"No, no, I'm not looking. I just moved here. I would like to focus on my job and me right now."

"Well it says you've moved here 6 months ago, wouldn't you say that is enough time to focus on you?"

I was shocked at her boldness, and a little pissed she went there.

"I live my life the way I want too, thank you."

"Of course. Edward, it says you're dating the Victoria Secret model Tanya Denali, and have been for a while now."

"Umm, yes."

Andrea expected him to elaborate on it a little more, but he just…didn't.

She asked us a few more questions but none of them were any more personal thank goodness.

Mr. Cullen thanked us for being there again and we all called it a night.

**Edward**

It was 9:15 I was late for dinner with Tanya. She would have my ass. I pulled up at the elegant restaurant and the waiter led me to our reserved table. Where Tanya was already seated. Seething.

"Where the hell were you?" she semi yelled as I sat down.

"Tanya not tonight okay?" I put my coat behind my chair.

"Answer the question."

Every couple of weeks Tanya indirectly accuses me of cheating.

"I had to work."

"You ALWAYS have to work." She rolled her blue eyes.

"I don't know what you expect from me, I am trying to become CEO. But I don't want to fight tonight."

I knew what I wanted to do tonight.

"We aren't fighting. You are listening. I already ordered champagne. I'm tired of you working all the time. You don't give me enough attention Edward. Really? Like I came to your office today to tell you I landed number 13 in Maxim's top 100."

"That's great."

"I know, but I don't know if I want to be nude or not, for the shoot." Her shoulder's shrugged.

"So you don't like me working all the time, but I should like my girlfriend doing things like that?"

"It's my job, prick."

I looked away.. This was my girlfriend. A name-calling, self-absorbed, arrogant, rude bitch. Of course I would never tell her that, but I'm sure she'd have no problem telling me.

The waiter brought our champagne and Tanya ordered us salads.

"Tanya, we need to talk."

"About?" her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed.

"Us."

"Edward, are you- are you proposing? "

She clapped her hands and covered her mouth.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Her voice became louder.

She was getting out of control.

"What? No, No, Tanya, I think we would be better off as friends. That's what I'm saying."

"WHAT!" she screeched. The guests in the restaurant all turned their heads.

"Shhhhh, calm down."

"How can you expect me to be calm, when you're breaking up with me?" Her voice at the same level.

Why was I breaking up with her? I was breaking up with her because I'm tired of her treating me like shit. I didn't want someone superficial like her. I wanted someone like _Bella._

"LIKE WHO!" her face livid.

I must have been thinking out loud. This wouldn't make matters any better.

She grabbed her things, beginning to leave.

"I couldn't even get my damn salad before you pulled this shit."

Tanya turned on her heel and left. The restaurant seemed quiet but I'm sure they witnessed what just happened. I sat and thought.

Thought about how I was single now. How things at work would be. How I realize now that I like Bella. I really like her. I like her hair. How she doesn't put on a ton of make-up. How she is conservative and sexy at the same time. How she cares about herself and her job. Now all I had to do was tell her. Not knowing how the hell I was going to do that.

I grabbed my coat and I stood up to leave and I saw her taking a seat at a corner table.

**Bella**

I needed a drink. I wasn't hungry or anything. I just needed a drink. Rosalie called asking about the interview and if I wanted to talk some more; she was supposed to be meeting here in half an hour. After driving around for 20 minutes, I was glad she called because I didn't want to go home. I put my elbows on the table and my face in my palms. How did life go from being so peaceful and worry free? To confusing as hell?

Someone clearing their throat startled me.

It was my beautiful bronze haired partner.

_Not now. Oh God, not now._

"Um, can I sit?"

_Deny him Bella! Deny._

"Sure." My voice was so small.

He sat across from me and kept his eyes on mine.

The waiter brought a bottle of wine.

Edward poured both of our glasses to the top.

We drank in silence and I pulled out my phone to text Rosalie.

**Hey, dnt come. I'll explain later. –Bella.**

Almost 5 seconds later, it vibrated with her reply.

**Umm R U alright?**

**Fine. Ttyl.-Bella**

"Bella…"

_Oh, so I'm Bella again?_

"Let me just talk and you listen and you tell me what you think afterwards okay?"

I nodded.

"That Kiss, I don't know what came over me. I wanted to do it, I'm sorry. I really did. I deserve you to be uncomfortable around me now. I do have feelings for you. I will not lie. I mean shit Bella who wouldn't? Your…I don't know, but when I saw you crying, I didn't know why. I didn't think a kiss would be that big of a deal-"

I had to cut him off there.

"You don't know shit about me Edward."

He jerked his head back in shock.

Yeah, I was pissed. I was with him all the way, until he said that. I was ready to reach out to him. Tell him I felt the same way and ready to find out what we were going to do about these feelings. Thank him for what he did at the interview. Not anymore. He couldn't possibly know what I was feeling.

"You remember those words?" I taunted.

His face finally read understanding.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You don't know what I have to deal with. I DON'T have the same feelings as you. I kissed back out of lust. "

His face fell. His green eyes found hurt, and I put it there.

I felt awful, I just lied to this man and hurt him.

But it was for his own good. What was I thinking? Nothing would ever work between me and him.

There was silence between us until he spoke.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to say that, but I respect your words. But I don't regret what I said."

The Mr. Cullen was coming out of him.

"You should. We have careers at stake. I won't lose mine because of some little school crush you seem to have. My contract clearly states that I was not to have ANY fondling with my co-workers and I'm sure yours said the same not that you have been following that anyways."

I knew that was a low blow, discursively throwing his small affair with Jessica out there.

His dark eyebrows pulled in and his eyes blazed.

Then he laughed.

He fucking laughed.

Not an _I-really-just-found-that-funny _laugh, but a _you-idiot _laugh.

"What?" I asked.

Once he calmed down he looked straight at me, amusement in his features.

"I thought I was arrogant."

"I am not arrogant."

"You think you aren't. You won't be as blunt as most, but you have to listen closely tot what you say. You aren't prefect, Isabella, and you never will be. Don't talk down to me because of my past affairs and what you think you know. You know? The way you acted in the interview, I might just make some calls and find some shit out about you. You never talk about phoenix, your parents or anybody…for that matter."

My mouth slowly opened. I knew I looked fearful. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

"Ahhh, what are you hiding Ms. Swan?"

That devilish grin re-appeared from the first day I met him.

All I had too do was tell him the truth. He genuinely liked me. I wouldn't have been another Jessica. I saw how Edward flirted whenever we went to other business meetings, how he spoke with Tanya. I would have been different. But now everything was fucked up. He was going to dig. Dig deep for the shit, I ran away from. There was no point in me coming to Seattle.

I began to cry again. He saw, and he didn't care. His smile remained the same. I stood up and began walking to the door. He didn't call after me. I felt numb. I would have to look for another job. I would have to start all over, AGAIN. I took one last look at the beautiful man. He sat back in chair, staring at me. _Still smiling._ I slowly closed my eyes and left out through the doors.

_Edward Cullen just ruined everything._

***---I was even a little hurt. I love Edward and Bella. I ready for some happiness now. Review? Please?**


End file.
